


Just Guys Being Bros

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: You should do spamano with sharing a bed. Bonus if they're just playing it off like bros. You know, just guys being bros casually having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Guys Being Bros

It wasn’t like they were _gay_ , or anything.

Nah, they were the two most utterly hetero guys out there.

It just so _happened_ that this one time, one of them _tripped_ and fell and his tongue _accidentally_ ended up halfway down the other’s throat.

See? Not gay.

They were so hetero and completely comfortable with their sexualities that they didn’t complain when the hotel messed up on their families’ joint booking for a skiing holiday, and they ended up having to share a bed. It being the resort’s busiest season, they just had to sit it out for the week.

And it was a good thing they weren’t strangers, because otherwise it _would_ be gay. But no, the way that Lovino’s arms wrapped around Antonio in what was almost a death grip overnight had nothing to do with gayness, and everything to do with the _mutual comfort and respect_ that the two friends had in and for each other.

Not gay.

Okay, so _maybe_ Antonio might have got a _teeny weeny_ bit of a hard-on overnight, but that was just physical! Nothing in the slightest to do with a very pretty young man - handsome, handsome, ‘cause guys aren’t supposed to be pretty, right? - rubbing against that spot with every breath he took. Just a physical reaction, nothing gay about it.

Even if he had fantasised about Lovino wrapping his perfect lips around his dick, once or twice, or five times.

…A day.

But that didn’t make him gay. Nope. Not at all.

“Want any help with that?”

…Okay, so now he had to be dreaming. Lovino would never offer that.

“It’s not gay if I’m just helping you out.” He breathed, giving a perfect counter to the hesitations that Antonio was trying to get rid of.

“Yeah.” He agreed gratefully. “It’s just one guy being a bro to the other, right?”

“ _Right_.”

They never kissed when they did this; it was always getting straight to the action.

They never kissed at all, really.

Lovino squirmed underneath the covers and pulled down Antonio’s pyjama bottoms where they sat loosely on his hips and wrapped both hands around his dick. There was a small voice in his head asking him if this really was as not-gay as he thought it was, but Lovino Vargas was nothing if not stubbornly bullheaded. He ignored the voice and began to pump Antonio’s cock until he was fully hard and then, without any warning, he engulfed the first couple of inches in his mouth.

It always felt so good, and tasted even better. If he ever stopped to actually think about what he was doing, he’d have to come to terms with the fact that these little sessions probably weren’t as _not-gay_ as he liked to believe. But he’d been brought up as a good Catholic boy, and good Catholic boys did not want to spend the majority of their time with a cock in their mouths.

So this was just him helping out a friend.

He closed his eyes and took as much as he could down his throat. He’d had so much practice that, by now, this meant that his nose was almost brushing the hair that curled at the base of his friend’s dick. He swallowed around it and relished in the strangled sound coming from Antonio at that. Lovi quickly set to just getting Antonio off; the longer this dragged out, the more difficult it was to push away that little voice in the back of his head.

And then he couldn’t think because Antonio was pushing deeper and deeper into his mouth and his hands were almost pulling Lovino’s hair out and he came with a grunt, flooding his mouth with salty cum. Lovino swallowed it - because real men swallow - and pulled away to wipe his mouth clean.

Lovino was the one who initiated the kiss.

It was dumb and he wasn’t thinking about it at all - he just pecked Antonio’s lips before he went to rinse his mouth out. They were meeting the others for breakfast soon, and he didn’t want anything that could give it away.

Antonio just lay there in mild shock.

***

_A few weeks and much introspection later:_

“…Feli, Nonno, I need to tell you something… I’m gay.”

“We know.”

“You and Antonio aren’t exactly _subtle_.”


End file.
